Humanoids
Humanoids are strange creatures who try to use the Compliens' Complixonox in order to fix their unstable microbiological structures. There are many species of all colors of the type spectrum. They live mainly on Raeth, in the Bloggurt system within the Degradahn galaxy. Appearance Humanoids often vary in appearance because of their unstable DNA. Each Humanoid body looks different from Humanoid to Humanoid. Some will have hands with fingers, while others won't. Some may have one eye, or two, or three, or even four. Others may not even have arms, or any developed eyes or even a mouth. Most Humanoids have at least one tail, and are always white in color. Info The Humanoids were originally a very powerful army of soldiers with little civilian support. With the leadership of their king Morgoth, they were able to win many battles. They focused on war instead of space travel, and became a tight empire of soldiers layered across Raeth through many decades, However one day a decease was discoverd, said decease caused the Humanoid's DNA structure to fall apart, learning that if they could not find a cure, then it would mean the end of their race as a hole, however a substance they named Humanoxonox was later discovered and it was used to create a cure, but as time whent by, the Humanoids learned that there was not enough Humanoxonox to make enough of the cure to everyone, thus they where forced to look for space. they branched out into space travel and immediately met a Complien planetary census ship. The Humanoids took the ship, reverse-engineered its weapons and technology, and discovered the Compliens' Complixonox - something that the Humanoid scientists thought would replace Humanoxonox for their cure to the decease that caused their unstable biology and that they could then mass produce the cure in large amounts. They swept outwards searching for the precious energy, eventually piercing into Complalaxy and destroying several warships along the way to Complanet. A long, fierce war between both gigantic armies raged on, fuelled by hatred from the Compliens for the Battle of The Magical Academy of Compliens and thirst for a cure in Complixonox from the Humanoid side, until some tricky Compliens managed to hack into Morgoth's warship and redirect it into the Blue Hole. Morgoth's death effectively beheaded the Humanoid army, and it fought for a few more months before falling apart and integrating into the Complien society, drained of bloodlust by the long and costly war. Until the C/HvM War, of course. The Mogurians suddenly flooded out of a Tubulet wormhole one day, ships bristling with far superior weapons than the Compliens and Humanoids alike. The Compliens fought like demons against the growing Mogurian swarm with the Mogurians slowly but steadily grinding down the planetary fleets of all Complien-controlled worlds, until the newly-created Humanoid army, led by (ADD HUMANOID HERO HERE) flanked the wormhole defenses, entered the wormhole, and invaded Moguria itself, taking the relaxed Mogurians by surprise. The Complien army followed, and the Humanoids and Compliens were soon standing on Moguria's soil working out a treaty with Chancellor Magoru. Of course, things wouldn't last when the C/H/MvE War happened with all the surprise of the Spanish Inquisition. Some suspicions had rose when Alfred R. DeMons discovered his "sample", and when random monsters appeared in Antantrika, but "Evil"'s plot didn't become apparent until a full-scale invasion of all Complien-controlled worlds bursted into view. (TO BE CONTINUED... ?) Trivia *Humanoids are allergic to alcohol. Gallery Humanoids.png|2011 artwork Humanoid.png|2013 artwork NO MORE HUMANOIDS!.jpg Hypnosis on the Humanoids.jpg Welcometoraeth.png 596px-Humanoid and.png Complienvshumanoids.png Cool as a frozen Humanoid.jpg Humanoid Battle 1.png No more Humanoids, Yes more Compliens!.png Humanoids. mutations.png|Different appearances of Humanoid parts Sick Humanoid.png|An infant Humanoid in a Medical container Humanoid variation.png|Variation of Humanoids Orangunoid.png|A Humanoid affected by Dala lengthwise orange virus Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Content Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Villain faction Category:Former Villains